The Battle For Nico! Pokemon Style!
by Madam Axe'm
Summary: Join Kate The Great as she battles for the man she loves, IN POKEMON STYLE! Rated T, there is swearing.


The Battle For Nico

Authors Note: I was chatting with Kate the Great when I decided to have a little fun with her and asked her to fight to date Nico. I do not Own Percy Jackson and here is Tyson to say other wise!

Tyson: Can I have peanut butter?

Me: NO! Just tell everybody that I do not own PJO

Tyson: Okay, Lady that is scary does not own Percy Jackson.

Me: BUT I WISH I DO! Oh and here is a Peanut butter Sandwich for you Tyson!

Tyson: YAY!* **takes the Peanut butter Sandwich and runs***

Luna De Flores walked over to Kate, she held in her hands 5 pokeball She went right up to her face and asked her." I would like to fight you for dating Nico De Angelo! Tell me when you are ready to fight!" 

Kate Laughed evilly, " IT'S ON! NICO WILL BE MINE! MWA HA HA HA HA" 

"BRING B*TCH!" I yelled at her, I take out a whip that's like a fury, she gasps, I yell at her some more. " I'M A KID OF A FURY! AND WHO DO FURY'S WORK FOR? BESIDE A CHILD OF APOLLO AND A CHILD OF HADES WILL NEVER WORK OUT! ITS LIKE TRYING TO HAVE ARTEMIS MAKE OUT WITH APOLLO!" 

She Laughed and yelled back at me. "YOU DARE DOUBT ME? Blastiose go!" She threw out a poke ball She yelled at it "Use hydro pump! MWA HA HA! WITH POKEMON ON MY SIDE, I SHALL DOMINATE!" 

OH YEAH? I yelled at her I threw a poke ball at her, it was a Pikachu " GO SPARKY! USE THUNDER BOLT! THEN CHARM!" The Blastriose fainted " Yes!"I said 

"BLASTIOSE, RETURN!" She toke Him back and threw out a blue poke ball. "GO DIGLET! HA! EARTH VS. ELECTRIC! USE EARTHQUAKE!" 

"CRAP!" I yelled"COME BACK SPARKY!" I threw out a net poke ball. "GO MARRLL! USE SURF!" Diglet Fainted on spot. 

"UGH!" She yelled madly. She threw out a green poke ball, " GO BAYLEAF! USE SOLARBLAST! P.S. MY DAD IS THE HOTTEST GOD AND PASSED HIS GOOD LOOKS ONTO ME!" Marrl Fainted epicly. 

"MARRLL! COME BACK MARRL! I threw out a red poke ball " GO TORCHIC! USE SUNNY DAY TO POWER UP! THEN USE BLAST BURN!" Bayleef Faints! 

"Hm, GO MEWTWO! USE PSY BEAM!" "TORCHIC FAINTS!" Says a voice from above. 

"DAM IT! FINE! GO UMBERON! USE SUCKER PUNCH! ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE!" Mewtwo Faints for Her. 

"Go Blastiose. KEVIN, USE EARTHQUAKE! He can do that! Hey do you think Nico will find us lame for this? 'CUZ NICO AND I ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER! JUST ASK APHRODITE!" She yelled at me really mad 

"NO! I SHALL JOIN YOU SOON NICO!" I use a revive on my Pikachu ,takes back Umberon "GO SPARKY!USE THUNDER BOLT!" 

"NO ONE SHALL DEFEAT DAISY! DAISY GO! USE FLY! NICO I LOVE YOU!" 

"I SHALL FEAST ON YOUR SOUL IN THE UNDERWORLD KATE! USE THUNDER BOLT SPARKY! DON'T DIE ON ME SPARKY!" 

"TOO BAD IT MISSED 'CAUSE DAISY IS IN THE AIR! NOW SHE FLIES DOWN AND POW! TAKE THAT SPARKY! NICO WILL BE MINE!" 

I give a revive to Torchic Throws her back in the game," FIRE STARTER USE BLAST BURN! I smell cooked Bird!" Daisy faints "Crap!" I whisper under my breath, "That was my last Revive!" 

"GRRRRRR GO EEVEE HA! YOU CAN'T BEAT THE SHEER CUTENESS THAT IS EVEE! USE CHARM BTW YOU SAID YOU'RE A CHILD OF A FURY? AT LEAST NICO AND I ARE THE SAME SPECIES! SEE YA AT THE BLACK PARADE!" 

I use my Demonic Voice "DON'T MAKE FUN OF ALECTO! SHE'S MY MOM AND I LOVE HER, AT LEAST I WAS OT A KID OF GOD WHO GOT HORNY! COME BACK FIRE STARTER!" Throws out Umeborn " USE SUCKER PUNCH!: 

"SURE APOLLO HAS PROBLEMS BUT HE'S AWESOME! BTW I CAN USE MY APOLLO HEALING POWERS TO HEAL MY POKEMON! KATE USE REVIVE ON MEWTWO! EEVEE RETURN! GO URSARING! USE QUICK SWIPE!" 

"CRAP! Wait, this is your last pokemon! Thats your Sixth? DAM!" I laugh " I KNEW IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO HAVE RARE CANDYS!" I take away Torchic's Ever Stone, then I gives her 2 rare Candy's " LOOK WHO IS LAUGHING NOW!" Again a huge voice yelled. "TORCHIC TURNS INTO A BLAZIKEN! IT LEARNS DOUBLE KICK! " then I tell my Blaziken,"USE DOUBLE KICK ON YOUR EEVEES FACE BREAKING IT AND MAKING IT FAINT!" 

"I REVIVED MEWTWO! AND NOW I WILL REVIVE KEVIN! KEVIN GO! YOUS HYDRO PUMP! YOUR BLAZIKEN FAINTED! BTW SINCE I AM A DAUGHTER OF APOLLO, I CAN HEAL AND REVIVE POKEMON ALL I WANT! HA!" 

"WAIT! I'M A FURY!" I Begins to Chant,

"Source of All Doom and destruction,

I ask upon thee, GIVE ME THE POWER TO SMITE THIS ENEMY!

BRING POWER BACK TO MY FALLEN COMRADES SO THEY MAY LIVE !"

My Pokemon Are at full Health and are not fainted "REVIVE!"points to my poke balls."Also" I continue chanting, I point my hands to the sky as an energy ball grows as I say each word.

"Darkness beyond the twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows.  
>Burried in the flow of time.<br>In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness.  
>All the fools who stand in our way shall be destroyed by the power you and I posess.<br>DRAGON SLAVE!"  
>Kate Dodges it in time, but when she does that<br>"GO SPARKY! USE THUNDER BOLT! KEVIN FAINTS!Ready to Give up Kate? I still have 2 pokemon left and you have none!" 

"WHA? HALF FURIES CAN'T DO THAT! WHY DON'T WE JUST LET NICO CHOOSE? OH I'M ENTERING THIS BATTLE! KATE USE PLAGUE ARROWS! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! ALL OF YOUR POKEMON ARE NOW SICK!KATE USES CHUCKING CHOCOLATE! HA NOW ALL YOUR POKEMON WILL BE IN A SUGAR-INDUCED COMA!" 

"YOU KNOW WHAT? LETS DO THIS WITH OUR POWERS!T IS NO FAIR CAUSE YOU WOULD WIN THEN!" 

"HEY! ONLY APOLLO, HIS KIDS, ARTEMIS AND HER HUNTERS, AND EROS (CUPID) CAN WIELD ARROWS! ALSO I HAVE MY WICKED APOLLO POWERS SO I CAN PREDICT YOUR MOVES, HIT A TARGET PERFECTLY, AND HEAL!" She dodges that arrows." RYHMING ARROWS AND STINK ARROWS! ATTACK!" she puts on a gas mask. "BTW ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR!" 

"REMEBER I TOKE AWAY YOUR HEALING POWERS! THAT AND FURIES CAN USE ANY KIND OF MAGIC! THAT WAS NOT A BOW! I USED MY MAGIC!" 

"I REGAINED MY HEALING POWERS! SHOOTS PLAGUE ARROWS. AND CHOCOLATE ARROWS, 'CAUSE I FEEL BAD FOR YOU!" her mind is clogged with bloodthirsty thoughts, Nico thoughts, AND CHOCOLATE THOUGHTS! "I ALSO HAVE MUSICAL POWERS! I CAN INFLUENCE YOU WITH MY SINGING! I'M LIKE A JIGGLYPUFF! Jiggly puff! jiggly-y puff  
>!"starts Chanting, She put my hands in the air closing her eyes.<p>

I gasped loudly.

"Darkness beyond blackest pitch,  
>deeper than the deepest night!<br>Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos,  
>I call upon thee, swear myself to thee!<br>Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess!  
>GIGA SLAVE!" <p>

As I become nothing. I yell,"MY GHOST CAN STILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER! I WILL BE REBORN AND I WILL KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" I die in an EPIC WAY.


End file.
